rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Q
RWBY Q&A What is RWBY? ...Dude, what are you doing here? RWBY is a 3D-Modeled Anime-esque web series created by "Roosterteeth" with the main protagonists being 4 girls. The series and plot is hard to simply explain in this section, and it will be better if you watch it for yourself. We have provided below a link to where you can watch it. http://www.roosterteeth.com/show/RWBY Who can I contact if I have a problem? If you have any sort of problem ask a mod or admin for help. If the issue is that someone is causing drama, or harassing you, please ignore the person and inform a mod or admin and wait for them to handle it. Escalating the problem and causing a scene will not be tolerated Who are the current Maidens? Currently, the maidens are as follows: Blake Belladonna holds Spring, Cinder Fall is the Summer Maiden, Black Wave has stolen the Winter powers, while Yuikio and Wisp are the Fall Maidens; each share half of the power. Who are the current Hunters for the Maidens, of who are supposed to be protecting them? Skello is carrying the Spring sword but a new spring maiden has not been chosen yet . Currently, Leshrou has stolen the other three swords, and has been attempting to follow Black Wave around in a half-crazed attempt to fulfill his duty. Can I role-play as (blank) from (blank) fandom? We welcome almost all crossovers, long as it's not on the Prohibited Crossovers List. If you think it could be a prohibited crossover, but don't see it on the list, please ask an admin- not a moderator. What qualifies as "trolling" ''' If you are purposely causing a disturbance to the chat, constantly causing a problem with others, breaking rules or being a general a bully and/or a rude person, you are a troll. We do not tolerate this very long. '''What is expected of me as a role-player in this room? When role-playing with another person, try to make your sentences fluent and easy to understand for the other person(s) you are role-playing with. Try to be detailed, if possible, as it makes the role-play more fun and easy to imagine. If someone does a very long post, it is polite to attempt to write around that same amount; however, this is not a rule, and you are not required to. A BIG part of being in this chat is following the rules and listening to admins. What Semblances qualify as overpowered, and how can I make them balanced? If you are unsure about a semblance, ask a mod or admin first. They can help you create a fair and balanced character. Generally, a semblance that make you immune to damage, regenerate impossible wounds to recover from or heal wounds at a unrealistic rate, perform at unrealistic rates, or mind control other characters, are not allowed in this chat room. Are there exceptions to the rules? That solely depends upon the situation at hand and what is happening at the time. It is up to the mod or admin to determine if a exceptions shall be made, but it varies on the situation. What is god-modding? God-modding is basically when you have a character who is incredibly strong, violent, and nearly unbeatable. For example: if they are immune to almost all types of damages, can wipe out a entire block with one move, and makes all the heroes unable to move, then this is a God-modded character. "God-modding" pretty much means your character is essentially a god. If you want a 'god' character, you must be very well known for being a calm individual with excellent role-playing skills, as well as not have your character fight or turn evil. Can you type with numbers and symbols? No. Any form of text using numbers or symbols should be strictly avoided. It is also advised that ext talk (like using 'u' instead of 'you') should be avoided during a in-character role-play